


Goodbye Britannia

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Summary: 瓦格纳说，Rule Britannia的前八个音符概括了英国人全部的性格，为了展示这八个音符，他又开始大声哼哼以盖过淋浴。“我说，哈利，你占了五个，我占了两个，我们在一起才算是英国人。”“剑桥现在为了防范俄国间谍都不教数学了吗？”“彻头彻尾的英国人其实挺招人厌的。”“只有俄国人才会憎恶绅士。”“绅士是资本主义滋生的臭鲱鱼，迟早在月光下腐烂生蛆……”他毫无顾忌地拉开帘子跨出浴缸，享受着水从身上留下来的过程而并不急于裹上毛巾，“但你是例外。”
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/James | Lancelot
Kudos: 2





	Goodbye Britannia

哈利在选拔新任兰斯洛特之前就见过詹姆斯了，那时候哈利还在牛津，而詹姆斯则是个该死的剑桥人——一脸叛国相。

“嘿，我可不是菲尔比那类人！”后来的兰斯洛特在听了加拉哈德的酒后真言后抗议道，他挥舞着威士忌瓶，令人担心那玩意儿会砸破谁的头。

“可是你和他们一样……在某一点上……”

兰斯洛特无法反驳，只能进一步证明哈利永远是对的。

那是在歌剧院，詹姆斯穿着一双歌剧鞋，轻浮得像踩在云上。这不能怪他，看歌剧不穿歌剧鞋穿什么？何况詹姆斯一直抱有某种奇怪的偏见：剑桥人不能穿牛津鞋，否则会发生不幸。

纯属胡扯！加拉哈德这样批评他着装颇为不稳重的后辈。这是情报人员的工作态度吗！

他穿着黑色礼服，那似乎是哈利记忆中他唯一一次穿黑色，这让他显得比实际年龄老了不少——就像当时报纸上沸沸扬扬的五张剑桥面孔之一（包括那位夫人）。然而那条鲜红色领结毁了一切，这让他看上去根本就是剑桥地下酒吧里拉皮条兼卖药丸的黑心酒保，一刻不停地用泛出酸腐味的毛巾擦着劣质酒杯，擦去妓女的口红，擦去流氓的血迹，擦去懦夫的汗渍。

他就坐在他旁边，那晚他恰巧没有带女伴，后来哈利才知道这并非常事。

《阿尔弗雷德》的最终幕是著名的第二国歌《Rule Britannia》独唱加合唱，起初詹姆斯只是轻轻哼着，手在空气中划出节拍，高潮处竟至于跟着一帮出身暴发户的傻小子站起来高唱“Rule Britannia！Britannia rule the waves！”，挥舞着拳头眼里闪闪发光，浑身泛滥着可笑的崇高。

陛下的光芒怎么能庇佑这种穿歌剧鞋的人呢？

最后唱到那句“Britons never, never, never shall be slaves. ”时，他喉咙里爆发出美妙的高音。当然，仅仅只够他自己陶醉。

该死的，你为什么不到台上去唱个够！

演员们忙着谢幕时，他的屁股也终于能回到椅子上，边鼓掌边用手帕擦眼睛。他突然转过头来盯着，仿佛刚从梦里走出来的人一样无辜。哈利本以为他的眼睛应该是轻浮的蓝色，没想到被魔法手帕一擦变成了更邪恶的暗绿色。

“说实话，我唱得怎么样？”他满脸幼犬似的期待，显然打算继续走进更深的梦中。

出于礼貌，哈利说：“说实话，你唱得很不错。”

他在散场后人潮涌动的大厅里看见他和各种人勾肩搭背放肆大笑，仿佛不这么做就证明不了自己的存在。他像个意大利人几乎吻遍在场每一位女士的手，虚情属于少女，假意属于老妇。

“那是谁？”他自言自语。

“当然是柏林大使的儿子疯詹姆！”不知名的好事之徒塞给他一个他根本不需要的答案。“一个苏格兰娘炮！搞屁眼的剑桥佬！”前者很稀有，后者很平常。

堂堂歌剧院竟有如此粗俗下流的——措辞。哈利选择性遗忘了大英帝国的三俗史正是发源于歌剧院，更准确地说是歌剧院发源于没日没夜唱着露骨小调的街边酒馆。

他询问亚瑟时没有流露内心的不满，得到的回答却令人发笑——新任兰斯洛特喜欢亨利•普赛尔，亚瑟也是。

“我差点忘了嗜酒如命的亨利•普赛尔是检验Kingsman品味的唯一标准。”

“别这样，哈利，詹姆斯是个优秀的人，兰斯洛特也是。”

“死去的还是活着的？”这段和平对话的背景音乐恰好是亨利•普赛尔的《亚瑟王》。

他知道托马斯•阿恩是个苏格兰人，但我们爱丁堡的名歌手似乎爱好广泛，能在左耳听着巴洛克的同时用右耳听爵士乐而不脑浆崩裂。

某天晚上哈利搭詹姆斯的车回家，车里放着粗俗不堪的爵士乐。

“你一向听爵士乐吗？”

“我觉得什么好听我就听什么。”

沉默了很长时间后哈利终于忍无可忍：“请把音响关掉好吗？”

他扭头看着他嘿嘿发笑，仿佛在可怜不长耳朵的草履虫，伸手把音量开得更大。

这是哈利最后一次和他说“请”，绅士词汇远不如拳头和手枪有效。

整个后半夜，詹姆斯都只能以每小时十迈的速度沿着马路牙子溜车，大半个身子挂在车窗边上哀哀地“请”哈利回到副驾驶座上。

“亲爱的，我现在把音响关了。求你了，让我以这种车速开车不如杀了我。”

雨后，地上到处是用来存放月光碎片的小水塘，哈利如同醉汉在人行道上走出曲线，以免肮脏的月光溅上他的牛津鞋。

“亲爱的，第一次见面时你说我唱得很不错对吗？”

“我是这样说过。”意思是否认这句话的表意。

他开始用苏格兰人的天生大嗓门嚎出柏林腔的《我有一个好战友》。

“你想让太阳报明天的头条是‘伦敦的德国式葬礼——深夜丧乐为哪般’吗！”

“我只关心三版女郎——亲爱的你上来我就不唱了。”

循环了整整五遍，每一遍的间隔他都要停下来喝几口苏格兰土酒。

哈利不知道自己是为了阻止夜半歌声还是为了阻止酒驾才回到车上。所幸，现在他知道了，詹姆斯吻起人来还是英国式的，麦芽威士忌居功甚伟。

第二天是谁都不想动的星期六，安德鲁•戴维斯爵士高亢的“Rule Britannia”在七点就妄图把他们轰出被窝，詹姆斯忘了关闹钟。

“早啊，哈利！”他闭着眼。

瓦格纳说，Rule Britannia的前八个音符概括了英国人全部的性格，为了展示这八个音符，他又开始大声哼哼以盖过淋浴。

“我说，哈利，你占了五个，我占了两个，我们在一起才算是英国人。”

“剑桥现在为了防范俄国间谍都不教数学了吗？”

“彻头彻尾的英国人其实挺招人厌的。”

“只有俄国人才会憎恶绅士。”

“绅士是资本主义滋生的臭鲱鱼，迟早在月光下腐烂生蛆……”他毫无顾忌地拉开帘子跨出浴缸，享受着水从身上留下来的过程而并不急于裹上毛巾，“但你是例外。”

哈利带着宿醉的头疼，打了三次领结又拆了三次，仿佛酒精的余威让手指不听使唤，或者说是让眼睛迷惑于光怪陆离的幻觉。他踩着牛津鞋走进歌剧厅，猩红色幕布还没拉起。这次詹姆斯已经就坐，终于准时了一回。

“天哪！亲爱的詹姆斯，你怎么搞的？脸都劈成了两半！”他故作震惊。

“你额头上的洞漏风了。”詹姆斯带着两汪暗绿色凑过来，“现在好了。”他用缝合粗劣的嘴唇堵住了枪眼。

END

写的时候就在循环Sir Andrew Davis的《Rule Britannia》，相当于英国红歌，作曲者托马斯•阿恩是苏格兰人。亨利•普赛尔比托马斯•阿恩还早，早期巴洛克时代的人，据说是喝酒喝死的，代表作是《亚瑟王》的配乐。《我有一个好战友》，德国军歌，主要作葬礼丧乐。“臭鲱鱼”那段是比利•怀尔德的《玉女风流》经典对白。至于彻头彻尾的英国人为什么会讨人厌，请参见Payern Best回忆录……


End file.
